Draco Dormiens
by Charmed88
Summary: Harry writes a final letter to Draco. Please, Please read. The story is better than the summary! Rating is for themes and reference to slash.


**__**

Draco Dormiens

Harry sat down at his desk and picked up his quill. He knew that he had to do this…for his sanity. Even though he knew Draco would never get it, he had to write everything down. He dipped the quill into a bottle of emerald green ink and began to write.

_My Love,_

_When you told me that you loved me, I didn't believe you. I didn't want to believe you. Everyone that loved me ended up hurt or – dead. So, I pushed you away….made you think that I didn't care for you. I made you think that I didn't want you. At first you pretended that I wasn't pushing you away. You would come to see me everyday, even though I yelled at you. I would scream at you to go away, or 'sod off', as I put it. I acted as though our rivalry still existed. When it started to sink in, the fact that I was throwing our relationship away, you began to beg. You pleaded with me to come back to you. Something inside me shattered when I saw you drop to your knees before me and beg. You were always so strong…I had never seen you beg for anything. I had never seen you cry, and cry you did. You sat there before me, at my feet, with tears streaming down your face. I wanted to pull you into my arms. I wanted kiss your tears away. I wanted to tell you that I loved you too, but I couldn't. I stood there before you and lied. I told you that I didn't want you anymore, that I had never loved you and I never would. And, as my heart broke, I turned from you and walked away. I thought that you would get over it. I thought that, eventually, you would forget about me and move on. After all, you were Malfoy. The Malfoy I had known could overcome anything and I foolishly thought that you could overcome this. If only I had known…..If I knew what would happen, I would have never pushed you away. _

---

Harry paused to wipe away some of the tears that were rolling down his cheeks. He didn't want them to ruin the letter. When he was finished, he forced himself to go on.

---

_I will always regret what I did. The next day, when I heard about what you had done, my whole body went numb. I walked to the prefects bathroom as if in a trance, I had to see it for myself. When I got there, it seemed as if the whole school was crowded around those doors. I began to push my way through the crowd and only when I reached the doorway did I look up. A strangled sob escaped my throat when I saw you there. You were lying on the floor in the corner of the room surrounded in your own blood. You had slit your wrists. I ran to you and gathered you into my arms. And as I sat there, rocking you back and forth, I realized that everything was my fault. I realized that I would never see you again, I would never feel your lips upon mine or the gentle tickling of your hair as you laid your head upon my shoulder. I don't know how much time passed by while I was like that. All I know is that you were in my arms, your face becoming wet with my tears. It could have been minutes, or it could have been hours, but eventually someone came to take you away. At first I fought with them, but in the end they won. I had no strength left and I don't even remember going back to my room. It wasn't until the next day that Dumbledore gave me the letter you had left. It was addressed to me, only me. After he left I sat down on my bed to read it. My heart shattered as I read your final words. It shattered so completely that I don't believe it can ever be whole again. You were my life and when you died you took a part of me with you. I can only hope that in death you will know what I could not tell you in life, that I loved you. I loved you then, and I love you now. I will love you until the day I die. I can only hope that we will see each other again someday. I used to call you my dragon, now I shall call you my sleeping dragon. I can only wait for the day when I will join you in your sleep. I hope that you can forgive me. I will never forgive myself, but if you can forgive me, then I don't need to. Please forgive me, my love. I will only be alive when I am reunited with you. Until the end of time, I am yours,_

_Harry_

---

He gently folded the letter, sealed it, and placed it in drawer. He slid the chair back and as he stood from the chair, he couldn't help but feel as if he wasn't alone. Later that night, as he drifted off to sleep, a spirit looked upon him and smiled.

Well, it wasn't my best, but it made me cry! Please tell me what you think. Was it bad, was it good, did it just completely suck and I need to pull it off the internet? I want to know! But, please don't be too harsh, I do have feelings! Thanks! Kala


End file.
